


Smutty Piperson One Shot

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, I'm Going to Hell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: Philip is exhausted after his classes and just needs a distraction. Specifically, a distraction named Thomas Jefferson.





	Smutty Piperson One Shot

Philip sighed as he walked into his house, completely worn out from his classes of the day. His 8 am made him want to die, but at least he made time to have a long, temporary death of a nap, assuming nobody was home. 

“Hello?” he called into the house, wondering if anyone else actually was there, though he was sure he knew the answer and the silence he received in return confirmed it.

His parents were out at work and the rest of his siblings were at school or daycare or wherever. It was the perfect opportunity to just sleep.

Or to not sleep, he thought to himself as he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket.

As expected, it was a text from his lover, Thomas. The two had met at his father’s office party and, sure, Philip knew how much his father hated him, but he couldn’t help but be drawn to the older man, both in a sexual and a more intimate way. But, at the moment, only the first seemed to matter.

[Thomas: How was class?]

[Philip: Awful. Do you want to come over?]

Thomas chuckled to himself. He did always like how straightforward Philip was.

[Thomas: Why don’t I come pick you up instead?]

[Philip: Nobody’s here. Plus, I always thought the idea of having my father catching you plowing me into my bed would be kind of a fantasy of yours. I figured you’d like taking the risk <3]

The boy had quite a way with words. That was another thing that Thomas loved about Philip, though he couldn’t help but almost hate it, as much as Philip used it to his own advantage. 

[Thomas: Being caught doesn’t really excite me in the least, but the idea of taking the risk, that’s another story.]

Philip went up to his room.

[Philip: He won’t be home until later, you’d be gone by then, if you come over now.]

[Thomas: Fine, why not? I’ll be over in a bit.]

One Uber ride later, Thomas was in the Hamilton home, a place he’d been to maybe twice before, both times for work matters. This time, the only matter at hand was Philip’s high libido.

“So, where’s your room?” he asked as the younger man let him in.

“You’re just going straight to the point, aren’t you?” Philip teased, knowing that he himself was the exact same way.

Thomas tutted. “Says the one who told me to come over seconds after I asked about your day. You know as well as I do that if we get caught, you’re not the only one who’s getting screwed.”

“Alright, I get it,” Philip assured. “Come on, my room’s this way.” He took Thomas’s hand and lead him up to his bedroom, closing the door behind them before taking a running leap onto his bed. 

As he did, Thomas noticed something a bit peculiar. “Why is your bed separated from the wall like that?” 

Philip shrugged. “I have a tendency to drop things off the sides of my bed and even behind my bed, so it’s easier this way to fish it out.”

“That’s a little strange, don’t you think?”

Philip tutted playfully. “I think that the guy with his bed wedged into the corridor between his bedroom and his office has no room to speak.” 

Thomas rolled his eyes a bit and sat down with Philip. “Fair enough.”

Philip nodded. But they weren’t there to talk. He began taking off his clothes, tossing them into the crack between his bed and the wall, Thomas following his lead. 

Once he was stripped down, Philip laid back on the bed, wincing as he felt himself landing on something.

“What’s up?” Thomas asked.

“I think I landed on something,” Philip responded as he looked under his blankets, pulling out the vibrator that he’d been using to keep himself busy not ten minutes ago.

Thomas chuckled. “Well, it looks like we really can just get straight to it,” he half joked.

“That was the plan,” Philip said with a laugh, laying back. He reached up and pulled Thomas on top of him and into a kiss.

Thomas sighed against his lips and returned the kiss, only pulling away when he needed to breathe.

“Come on, just hurry up with it,” Philip whined as he turned so he was on his hands and knees.

“You’re so impatient,” Thomas commented, though he would’ve been lying if he said he wasn’t just as eager. He sat between Philip’s legs, the younger holding his legs open and spreading his ass for him, and guided his already hard cock towards Philip’s hole, teasing it a bit before slowly pushing in.

“Fuck..” Philip moaned out. One thing he’d learned for sure since getting together with Thomas was all of the toys in the world could never compare to the real deal.

Thomas groaned and eased his way in until he bottomed out, feeling as Philip’s muscles relaxed around him. “You’re so warm on me..” he commented as he grabbed Philip’s hips.

“I know, you say it, like, every time, just fuck me,” Philip hissed, desperate for friction as he rocked his hips down.

Thomas just chuckled and decided to be merciful, beginning to slowly and shallowly thrust into Philip.

Philip moaned and let his face rest against his pillows. “Come on, faster.. You know I was ready before you even got here.”

Thomas chuckled and rolled his eyes. “You’re so needy.” Still, he obeyed, gradually speeding up until he was pounding Philip into the mattress, letting out a stream of breathy moans as Philip practically screamed into his pillow, letting it muffle the sound.

“God, that feels so good,” Philip moaned as he pulled his head off of the bed for a second, his face dark red. “I need this.. Everyday after school, I need you here in me..”

Thomas smirked and pulled Philip’s hips back against his own as he thrusted in particularly hard, making him yelp beneath him. “Honey, I don’t think you can handle me every day. When I’m through with you, you won’t be able to walk.”

“Who needs walking when I can ask you over any time I want?” Philip teased, catching his breath as Thomas slowed down a bit.

Thomas shook his head. “I wouldn’t want to risk your father finding out what a little slut you are for me.”

“Fuck what he thinks. As long as I have my daddy fucking me like this, fuck what everyone thinks.”

At the sound of the nickname, Thomas dug his fingers harder into Philip’s hip with one hand, the other wrapping itself around Philip’s chest and pulling him up onto his knees as he continued to pound into him. “Say that again,” he growled into his ear.

“Daddy..” Philip moaned out. “All I need is my daddy fucking me good like this..”

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” Thomas let Philip fall back against the bed and continued drilling into him, his hips beginning to stutter as he felt the pressure of his orgasm build up in the pit of his stomach.

“Oh my god, I’m so close,” Philip gasped out, feeling the same pressure pooling in his stomach.

Thomas reached down and began pumping Philip’s cock. “Go on, cum for me baby.”

Without so much as a second thought, Philip did just that, his entire body shaking as cum dribbled out of him. Somehow, feeling Thomas fill him up managed to make the feeling that much better. “Daddy!” he cried out, unable to contain himself.

“Be right there!”

Both Philip and Thomas felt themselves turning white with fear. Just when did Alexander get home?

“You said nobody would be here!” Thomas hissed as he pulled out of Philip.

“I said it was highly unlikely,” Philip corrected. “Just hide!”

Thomas hopped off of the bed and looked for a place to hide as Philip fished for his shirt, yanking it on the second his fingers brushed the fabric.

As Alexander opened the door, Philip held his breath and prayed his father was as oblivious as always.

“You know, you’re a little old to still be calling me that,” Alexander commented. “What do you need?”

Philip’s eyes darted towards his desk, then back towards his father. “Can you check this thesis I wrote for my European History class?”

Alexander nodded and looked back down at his journal, half lost in thought. Lost enough to not see that Philip’s macaroni and cheese graphic t shirt was at least two sizes too big. “Of course, we can discuss it tonight. See you at dinner.” He closed the door without another thought and left before realizing something. Didn’t Philip keep his bed separated from the wall?

Philip let out a deep breath of relief once he heard his father’s footsteps fading away. “That was close.”

Thomas crawled out from under the bed, fully dressed bar the shirt that Philip had rushed to grab. “Next time, we are going to my house. Your boner is just going to have to wait.”

“Hey, Philip,” Alexander called as he opened the door. “What happened to keeping your bed away from the wall? You’ve had it that way for years.”

“Um… I had to move it. I kept knocking my phone off of my nightstand in the morning.”

“Makes sense. Sorry for bugging you. I’m leaving for real this time.” He smiled and left, going back to his office. As he sat down, he had another thought. Wasn’t Philip wearing a different shirt only seconds before?

It must’ve just been his imagination.


End file.
